


a conversation about crushes

by azunshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Second Year Azumane Asahi and First Year Nishinoya Yuu, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azunshi/pseuds/azunshi
Summary: “Hey,” says Asahi, his voice gently bringing Nishinoya out of his thoughts, “if you’d like I can always help you with homework. I’m decent at Maths and … it’s okay to ask for help if you’re struggling.”Nishinoya looks at him with a mix of helpless guilt and exasperated longing. “Thanks Asahi. But I think I’ll manage,” he says, the hand on the strap of his bag tightening slightly. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question earlier. About your crush, I mean."Asahi says it's complicated but does he reallyknowcomplicated the way Nishinoya does?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	a conversation about crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when it rains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159456) by [azunshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azunshi/pseuds/azunshi). 



> hi so this was just a deleted scene from my fic 'when it rains' which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159456) if you want to, but otherwise this can be read as a standalone oneshot fic thingy.
> 
> anyway i felt like posting it bc there's a paragraph i really like but was sad i couldn't really use for my fic and yeah i liked it a bit too much to delete it lol but yah i hope you enjoy this!

“Hey,” says Asahi, his voice gently bringing Nishinoya out of his thoughts, “if you’d like I can always help you with homework. I’m decent at Maths and … it’s okay to ask for help if you’re struggling.”

Nishinoya looks at him with a mix of helpless guilt and exasperated longing. “Thanks Asahi. But I think I’ll manage,” he says, the hand on the strap of his bag tightening slightly. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question earlier. About your crush, I mean,” he says; he doesn’t know why he’s pushing the question, especially when the thought of Asahi liking someone brings up a bitter taste at the back of his mouth and causes his chest to tighten.

“Is she in the same year as you are?” he continues before he can stop himself.

Asahi takes suspiciously long to answer the question. “No.” He tucks back a strand of hair from his face. “First-year,” he says. There’s an unreadable look on his face, which Nishinoya doesn’t know whether to feel concerned or intrigued about; he’s always been able to read Asahi’s expressions but this … this was new.

“Tell me more about her.”

Asahi fidgets with a button on his beige sweater vest. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Physical appearances, maybe?”

“Well, my crush is shorter than me. Cute, has a really nice smile. More sociable than me, I think,” Asahi pauses, his cheeks reddening. “And I guess, sort of my polar opposite?”

Nishinoya frowns, putting these bits of info together in his head. “So, she’s like … an extrovert or something,” he says. “A pretty extrovert.” He sighs. “Okay, then first-year, cute bla bla bla. What class is she in? I might know her.” 

Asahi blinks. “Class 1-3.”

Nishinoya’s steps falter. He stares at Asahi, eyes wide. “My class?” he asks, the disbelief in his voice loud. The humming of insects nearby stops for a moment before continuing. “Wait, Class 1-3, right?”

Asahi looks startled by Nishinoya’s tone. “Y-yeah.” He scratches the back of his neck, unable to meet Nishinoya’s gaze. “Is it … surprising?”

Nishinoya snorts, rolling his eyes. “Well, yeah. She’s from my class.” He frowns at Asahi, wondering why Asahi has developed a newfound interest in the cracked asphalt of the street. “I didn’t think it would be someone I actually know,” he adds. He had hoped it wouldn’t because that would be awful, just seeing her every day and knowing Asahi had a crush on her.

“It’s not like that,” says Asahi for whatever strange reason. 

“Oh, then what’s it like?” asks Nishinoya because he can’t figure why Asahi would say that, as if that statement would give him a clue. What could be not like _that_?

“It’s … it’s complicated,” Asahi explains but Nishinoya doesn’t understand how complicated it can be. 

Complicated is looking at him and wondering what his favorite color is, what he likes to do in his free time and what makes him smile before realizing that you don’t have a good reason why you want to know these things. Complicated is when your eyes always seem to find him, even in a crowd, when you can’t even find your own pencil which just happens to be on your desk. Complicated is trying to sort your thoughts and feelings towards your _senpai_ with labels you gained from prior experiences only to realize that this is nothing you’ve encountered before. Complicated is realizing that maybe you like your _senpai_ more than you mean to, but don’t know how to deal with these feelings.

Asahi doesn’t _know_ ‘complicated’. Nishinoya does.

“Anyway, I don’t want to talk about my crush,” says Asahi, sounding defensive for a moment. “It’s just … something I need to figure out.” He looks at Nishinoya, offering an apologetic smile.

Nishinoya’s lips fold into a thin line. As expected, piecing the information about Asahi’s crush did nothing to make him feel better. What a waste of this good opportunity, Nishinoya thinks as they turn a corner and their bus stop comes into view.

Above them the sky gives a distant rumble. _Perfect,_ thinks Nishinoya as he looks up to see the mass of gray among the dark blue, _the clouds match my mood perfectly_.

“Nishinoya?” says Asahi, breaking the small silence between them again. His fingers are fiddling with the zipper of his bag again, the small good luck charm tied to it jingling softly in protest. “Did you remember to bring your umbrella?”

Nishinoya blinks. “Oh, uh.” He digs through his bag, a small part of him relieved that they’ve drifted away from the earlier topic. His hand closes around his umbrella and he holds it out for Asahi to see. “I remembered this time,” he says with a grin.

Asahi smiles then cocks his head slightly. “Are those … cats?” He points at one of the little creatures patterned on the umbrella fabric. 

“Yep!” Nishinoya feels a little silly for being happy that Asahi noticed the design. “I found it at the convenience store and I thought ‘This is everything. This is what I need.’ Is that weird?” he asks Asahi.

Asahi shakes his head. “Not at all.” He pauses. “It’s just I never thought you were a cat person.”

“Cats are the best!” Nishinoya points out and Asahi laughs in agreement. It’s a wonderful sound that loosens the knot in Nishinoya’s chest, bringing lighthearted warmth into his being. “What about you, Asahi-san? Cats or dogs?”

Asahi has that look on his face that suggests this isn’t something he gave thought before. “I like both.”

Nishinoya makes a noise at the back of his throat and nudges Asahi. “That’s cheating.”

“It’s not.”

“Ok, Asahi-san, but cats are the best.”

Asahi doesn’t argue with him but instead his lips quirk upwards in amusement. With the earlier tension forgotten, Nishinoya feels a lot better now. Past the shelter of the bus stop, a gentle pattering noise begins, the start of rain. Nishinoya gets up and sticks his palm out to catch the droplets. 

Behind him, Asahi watches him with a quiet thoughtfulness in his eyes. When Nishinoya turns to look at him, his expression doesn’t change although a faint smile curves his mouth when Nishinoya meets his gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/azunshi) | [tumblr](https://avatarclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
